tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar
|subordinates= |allies= |rivals=Demon Slayers Demons}} Avatar is a BLK Soldier and a twisted reincarnation of . He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. Appearance Avatar is a BLK Soldier who wears Supernatural Stalker and Shogun's Shoulder Guard. He does not carry any grenades on his belt. He habitually carries his katana in his right hand. Origin One fateful day and engaged a group of who were performing a dark ritual on Sawmill. Warrior promptly got carried away during the battle and separated from his comrade. Soon afterward he encountered . Warrior fought to the best of his ability but proved to be no match for the powerful demon. Mortally wounded, he was left to die. Mender had arrived at the scene moments before Warrior's body faded away. Unbeknownst to anyone, had been observing the events unfold for the whole time. When he sensed Warrior's imminent death the wraith intercepted and absorbed the departing soul of the Demon Slayer into himself. He was later able to use his image to torment Warrior's superior officer, , during an encounter months later. Ultimately, Slender Mann decided to revive Warrior as his servant and proxy. Using remnants of the Demon Slayer's soul and his vast spiritual power he created the malevolent entity known as Avatar. Personality and Behaviour Remnants of Warrior's personality remain recognisable in Avatar's demeanour, although twisted in an uncanny manner. He is impulsive, ruthless and violent. His fighting style is vicious and unforgiving. He slaughters his enemies with no hesitation. However, rather than finish them off quickly he prefers to gradually wear them down with aggravating injuries. Even though rather taciturn, he tends to taunt his opponents every now and then and is prone to fits of maniacal laughter. Avatar treats his former comrades with peculiar ambivalence; whilst overtly hostile, he does seem to acknowledge their former ties and apparently wishes they "joined" him, whether they want it or not. Normally, he acts as Slender Mann's proxy. However, his bygone loyalty to the Demon Slayers was mangled into a dark fixation and as such he might stray from his general mission in order to confront them specifically. Powers and Abilities Avatar is a proficient sword-fighter. He prefers to wield his katana one-handed and does so with considerable aptitude. He can perform strong and precise attacks with natural ease. Furthermore, he is also a skilled marksman. Due to the form of his Shikai he trained to achieve respectable accuracy. In spite of his tendency to act on impulse instances of him missing a shot are virtually unheard of. More than that, he is capable of pin-pointing vital spots to increase damage. Avatar's body is a form of intricate "hard light" projection. In consequence, he displays enhanced fitness. He may easily bifurcate many of his opponents with one-handed swings of his sword and perform crippling physical strikes. He is quite tough, fast and agile. He is capable of moving in short bursts of substantially increased speed. In addition, he can continue fighting for a long period of time. Slender Mann unlocked Warrior's latent potential when reviving him. As a result, Avatar boasts a very high amount of spiritual energy. Emanations of his energy have a scarlet hue. Zanpakutō Avatar continues to wield his original Zanpakutō, the "Spirit Gun". Normally, it appears as a Japanese longsword with an oval hand guard and a dark grey hilt. Notably, he no longer requires to utter a verbal command to release its Shikai state, similarly to Reaper. Upon release the weapon assumes the form of a black-and-gold steampunk pistol. Spirit Gun may fire spiritual energy projectiles. Depending on the situation, Avatar may fire several regular projectiles in quick succession or charge a more powerful attack. Full-power blast can cause a powerful explosion. Faults and Weaknesses *Avatar's physical fitness is average for a TF2 Freak. *With his Zanpakutō in the default state he lacks means of ranged combat and needs to pursue his opponents. *Avatar is significantly more impulsive and single-minded than Warrior used to be. Trivia *Warrior's creator had been long considering a way to bring the deceased Demon Slayer back in a dark, twisted way, a process which culminated in the conception of Avatar. *Avatar references Proxies, mind-controlled humans who serve the purposes of the Slender Man in several stories which feature the character. Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Soldiers Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Spiritual